1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire uniformity inspecting machine to be used on a tire manufacturing line for manufacturing tires for automobiles and the like to inspect the rigidity, thickness uniformity and roundness of tires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 47-7562 discloses techniques relating to a tire uniformity inspecting machine, Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 63-48699 discloses techniques for rim fitting and removal on a tire uniformity inspecting machine, and Japanese Utility Model Laid-open (Kokai) No. 63-112021 discloses a grinding machine for a tire uniformity inspecting machine.
As shown in FIGS. 14 and 15, these prior art tire uniformity inspecting machines have frameworks 1 of the same construction, respectively. The framework 1 is constructed by fastening the upper end of four columns 2 set upright on a base to a top plate 3, and a rim fitting table 6 is mounted on the framework 1 so as to he moved between a rim fitting position 4 and a rim changing position 5. In this configuration, the space over the rim changing position 5 is covered with the top plate 3. Therefore, it is impossible to use an overhead crane or the like for removing a rim assembly, i.e., a combination of a lower spindle and upper and lower rims, at the rim changing position 5, and hence a special jig must be employed for removing the rim assembly.
Most recent tire uniformity inspecting machines are equipped with auxiliary machines including a grinding machine for correcting the shoulder of the tire. The tire uniformity inspecting machine shown in FIG. 15 is provided with a grinding machine 7 on the column 2. The grinding machine 7 must be disposed within a vertical range 8 to secure a safe distance 9 between the top plate 3 and the grinding machine 7, which requires an increase in the overall height of the tire uniformity inspecting machine.